


Eye Drops

by Anna_Jay



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Eye drops, Eyes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Jay/pseuds/Anna_Jay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has an eye infection, and Hannibal just wants to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye Drops

“Will, would you--”

“No.” Came the muffled reply.

“You are being--”

“No.”

“William, you cannot continue--”

“Yes I can.”

“William, you are being rude.”

“I don't care.”

Hannibal tried not to become irritated, but it was becoming more and more difficult with his young lover curled tightly into a ball on the bed, a pillow covering his face. He gripped Will's hands, trying to pry the pillow away from him, but Will proved to be just as relentless. After struggling to remove the obstacle, Hannibal backed off. He let go of his wrists and sat back on his heels. He glared at the black curls sticking up from beneath the pillow before sighing.

“William,” He started, and when Will made no move to interrupt he continued. “I understand you don't like receiving eye drops. I've dealt with plenty of patients who were just as against them as you. However, you are in pain, you've said it yourself that your eyes hurt.”

Hannibal waited to see if his lover was going to respond, gently rubbing his arm. When Will relaxed he placed his hand onto his wrist once more. “Please let me help you, my dear. Just a few drops a day for the rest of the week. I promise you'll feel must better.”

Will was quiet before he moved, peeking out from under the pillow. Hannibal unconsciously blinked when he looked at his eyes. Where there should be white was completely red, and the rims of his eyes were puffy from constant rubbing.

“You promise?” Will asked, his hand going up to rub his face. Hannibal quickly caught the limb before it could make its destination.

“I promise.” He assured. Will sighed, obviously still against the idea before he released his hold on the pillow. Hannibal took it away and helped him lay flat on the bed. He then reached over to the night stand where he had put the eye drops, and straddled Will's thighs. However, when he bent over him with the drops ready, Will shot a hand out and forced the hand away.

“William.” Hannibal warned. Will clenched his teeth and with massive effort put his hands at his sides. Hannibal took the opportunity to move forward so his knees locked them in place.

“Are you ready?” He asked.

Will shook his head, eyes shut.

Hannibal shook his head at Will's reluctantly, but leaned forward and laid kisses all along his face. Will flinched at the first contact, but relaxed as Hannibal continued. Hannibal paid special attention to his lover's eye lids, peppering them each before moving down his cheeks, over the bridge of his nose, and finally his lips. Will tried to deepen the kiss, but Hannibal kept it short, pulling away before it could become intense.

“Are you ready now?” Hannibal asked, and this time Will opened his eyes. Hannibal smiled and cupped his face with his free hand before gently widening the left eye lid. “Look up, please.” And he deposited the first drop.

Will immediately forced his eye shut at the contact, his squinting eyes forcing the drop out. Hannibal flicked Will's nose, causing the younger man to open his eyes in shock.

“We have to do it again,” He scolded. “You need to hold the drop and swish the fluid around so it covers the whole eye. Once more, and this time close your eye gently.”

Will whined, but obeyed when Hannibal started again. He still winced when the drop entered his eye, but it was manageable now.

“Good,” Hannibal praised, petting his curls before moving to the next eye. “Almost done.”

With another drop to the opposite eye, Hannibal put the dropper back onto the nightstand before curling around Will, who had his eyes closed.

“Feel better?” He asked.

“Much better.” Will answered, his eyes moving gently back and forth under his lids. Hannibal smiled and pulled him closer.

“We will do this again before going to bed tonight, or if you are feeling discomfort.”

Will groaned, but did not object.


End file.
